


Always

by QueerSpaceLions (Anglophile_Fiend)



Series: Sheith Week 2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Week Day 3: Fight Me/Love Me, what it says on the tin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglophile_Fiend/pseuds/QueerSpaceLions
Summary: Ficlet written for Sheith Week. Keith makes a self-discovery that forces him to reevaluate his entire life. Shiro's not thrilled with Keith's foolish conclusions.





	

“No way. One hundred percent not happening.” Shiro demanded as he leaned down into Keith’s space.

“This is my choice and I’m making it, so you’re going to have to deal with it.” Keith snarled defiantly, chin tilting up to glare daggers into Shiro’s determined eyes.

Shiro gave a mirthless huff of laughter, before jeering back, “You really think I’ll let you walk out of here?” His voice began to rise with what felt like anger, but was entirely frustration. “Simply allow you to stroll into Zarkon’s world, never to see you again? You actually believe this is an option?”

 

Keith dropped his gaze to the tiled floor beneath their boots, as his eyes clouded over. “Yeah, Shiro- I do.” A sob threatened to escape this throat, but he swallowed it down before mumbling, “I’m Galra Shiro. A member of the race that tried to destroy you. My very presence in your life is a threat and now that I know what I am…I can’t risk hurting you. I can’t. Not ever.”

“You’re also part human, Keith” Shiro’s voice rang loudly through the empty airlock chamber. “You could never hurt me. I have faith in you. I know you. I’ve always known who you are on the inside and that man would rather die than see me come to harm. Don’t do this Keith.” He dropped his volume to a soft growl, “Please.”

Tears finally broke through Keith’s control and streamed down his cheeks. He refused to wipe them away, but set his jaw in scowl as he caught Shiro’s gaze again. “I love you Shiro. Okay? There, now you know. I have loved you since we were in Garrison together and I always will.”

His voice rose to a shout, “That’s why I have to do this. Knowing there’s a chance I could play a role in hurting you wouldn’t just kill me- it would destroy any humanity I have left. I can feel the danger I would become, Shiro. It’s always been there, but I know what it is now. Your harm or loss would unleash something unfathomable. The Galra part of me would become a soulless plague on the universe without you in it. You’re my anchor. My reason for everything, and I can’t lose you.”

 

“So stay Keith.” Shiro begged softly. “Stay and fight with me. Leaving isn’t the answer.” He finally moved into Keith’s space. One hand clasped his locked jaw, while the other reached out wipe the tear-tracks with a feather-light caress. He spoke with hushed tones. “I love you just as much, and I’ll never stop. Never, Keith. No matter what.”

Keith flung himself into Shiro’s body, arms wrapping around his back. Hands scrabbling for purchase on the slick armor, and Shiro hugged him just as tight. Keith shoved his face into Shiro’s bare neck and inhaled deeply. Filling his nostrils with the smell of sweat and musk and the underlying tang of Shiro’s skin, that never changed. He could feel Shiro doing the same, but into his mop of dark hair.

“I need you.” He murmured into the soft hollow of Shiro’s throat. “I need you safe and alive and happy. I won’t accept anything less.”

Shiro pulled back slightly, to hold Keith’s face in his hands again, searching the depths of the other man’s eyes. “That goes double for me. You’re more than my right hand or my best friend; you’re the love of my life. I’ll not give you up Keith. Not today or ever, so accept that you’re staying here. In this castle, with me, and the rest of our family. Alright?” 

Keith didn’t move or speak for a long moment, but then gave a slight nod. “Okay.” His tears slowed to a crawl and the corners of his mouth tilted up, “Okay Shiro, I’ll stay.”

 

Relief flooded Shiro’s face and he pulled them together once again. This time, slotting their mouths roughly against one another. Their teeth clacked at the force, but the kiss soon morphed into something softer, something desperate and maddening- both trying to claim each other. Their tongues met and a moan filtered up to their ears, though if it came from one or both, they couldn’t tell.

They stayed twinned in the fiery embrace for what felt like hours- until the adrenaline their bodies released threatened to knock them over.

“Come to my quarters.” Shiro gasped into Keith’s lips. “I need you. I need to feel you Keith. All of you.”

Eyes closed, Keith replied with a breathy, “Yes.” before they untangled and turned to head back to that part of the castle. Keith grabbed for Shiro’s modified hand and pulled him out the door. “I guess we’re both part Galra now anyway,” he grinned with the tiniest of smiles, but it was more than enough for Shiro.

“I guess you’re right,” his face split into the most joyous expression that Keith had ever seen. “As if the universe needed more ways to prove we’re made for one another,” Shiro intoned as they moved quickly towards their cubes.

“Always, Shiro- yesterday, today, and tomorrow. I’m yours.” Keith replied and Shiro hastened his pace.

Both men were keen to get out of their paladin shells and into the warm embrace of the one they loved down to the depths of their souls. Knowing it was wholly reciprocated only deepened that resolve. Shiro replied, “That goes double for me, Keith, always.”

The two practically jogged down the metal hallway, as eager as the two boys they were when they’d first met.

Fin


End file.
